1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-ceiling speaker mount, and more particularly to an easy-mount in-ceiling speaker mount capable of holding an in-ceiling speaker on a ceiling when the in-ceiling speaker is mounted upwardly in a mounting hole of the ceiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
General buildings are built to have a paging and voice alarm system having a plurality of speakers mounted in each floor and partition for paging and emergency announcement. Conventionally, an in-ceiling speaker can be mounted in a mounting hole formed through a ceiling for the purposes of saving space and improving aesthetic appearance.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional in-ceiling speaker mount has an annular wall 80, multiple elastic holders 90 and a speaker hood 100. The annular wall 80 has an annular flange 81 formed on and protruding radially from a bottom of the annular wall 80. The elastic holders 90 are mounted on the annular flange 81, and each elastic holder 90 has a torsion spring 92 and a spring holder 91. The spring holder 91 has a hood 912 formed on and protruding from a top of the spring holder 91 for retaining a movable end 922 of the torsion spring 92 in the hood 912. The speaker hood 100 is securely mounted through the annular wall 80 and has a lower opening 120. An in-ceiling speaker is mounted in the speaker hood 100 through the lower opening 120.
The conventional in-ceiling speaker and mounts can be mounted as follows. The annular wall 80 is inserted into a mounting hole of a ceiling until the annular flange 81 abuts against a bottom of the ceiling. Meanwhile, the elastic holders 90 are located above the ceiling. The movable end of each torsion spring 92 can be unlocked from a corresponding hook 912 by being accessed through the annular wall 80 and automatically springs back to abut against and press the ceiling due to a torque of the torsion spring 92. The speaker hood 100 is securely and upwardly mounted through the annular wall 80. The in-ceiling speaker is securely mounted in the speaker hood 100 through the lower opening 120.
The foregoing mounting procedures are inconvenient and time consuming. Besides, each in-ceiling speaker mount has two separate parts, namely, the annular wall 80 and the speaker hood 100, which consume more material to implement.